


kissme

by Ki-chang (legendofthedwelf)



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Surprise Kissing, changki rise, he really recommended these IDs to Kihyun, insp by Changkun’s vlive 11.07.2020, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:02:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25202896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/legendofthedwelf/pseuds/Ki-chang
Summary: Kihyun has trouble deciding on an Instagram ID. Changkyun is helping him out, with some unexpected results
Relationships: Im Changkyun | I.M/Yoo Kihyun
Comments: 6
Kudos: 116





	kissme

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in one hour, because I have no self-control. This is purely self-indulgent, because how could I not when Changkyun actually recommended these kinds of IDs for Kihyun’s Instagram (also he recommended him IDs, that's so soft)

“Hyung, you’ll  _ really  _ get wrinkles if you keep frowning at your phone like that.”

Kihyun looks up at his voice, frown still firmly in place. Changkyun sighs and pushes his forefinger in between his furrowed brows, not letting go until Kihyun leans back and slaps his hand away.

“I’m thinking, let me be.”

Changkyun plops down next to him onto a chair, leaning over to see what Kihyun is so intensely staring at. 

“Aah, searching for an insta ID, huh?”

“Hm-hm,” Kihyun hums in confirmation, teeth digging into his bottom lip in thought, “I can’t really think of something creative, like yours and Minhyuk’s.” 

“It doesn’t have to be though? Just go with something that feels right for you.”   
“Yeah, but… just going with my name, isn’t that too boring?”

“I mean, it’s your personal insta and you want people to know it’s yours, right? There’s nothing wrong with keeping it simple.”

Kihyun is visibly not satisfied with that answer and continues glaring daggers at his screen. 

The younger watches him for a bit, observing how a lovely pout is forming on the vocalist’s face, and decides to help him out.

“I can recommend you some, if you want?”

Like he expected, Kihyun immediately perks up, frown lines evening out, though he’s still not looking away from his phone.

“Yes, please!!” 

“Okay, how about something with Ki? Like, Kiki so-and-so.” And before Kihyun can reply to the suggestion, an idea forms in his head.

“Like, how about kikidoyooloveme?” 

Kihyun’s eyes are flitting from his phone to the table to anywhere in the room, opening and closing his mouth a couple of times but seemingly not knowing what he should say to that.

“I… assume the “you” would be written as “yoo”, then?” 

“Exactly. You could go with that as well, like, yoocandoit.”

Kihyun ends up furrowing his eyebrows again.

“I don’t know, Kyunnie… it doesn’t really feel like something that would fit me, you know…”

“You’re gonna post your pictures on there, right? You can go a little crazy, artsy, that’s the whole point of insta.”   
“I know, but, aaah, I’m not sure…”

Changkyun has the urge to quip about Kihyun being picky, but decides against it. Aside from Fancafe and their official Twitter account, Kihyun isn’t on any social networks, so opening his very own Instagram account is a big step for him. 

The fall into companionable silence, Changkyun lightly tapping his fingers on the table as he thinks about more fitting IDs. He’s tracing a scratch that Minhyuk made a couple months ago, absentmindedly looking at his nails and contemplating painting them again, when another idea pops up in his head.

““kissme””, he says, chuckling slightly under his breath because there’s no way Kihyun would ever use something as daring as that as his permanent ID. 

Before he can come up with something new, to make up for the ridiculous idea, a shadow falls over his face, the faint fragrance of moss filling his nose. Soft lips press against his own, warm and plump from having been bitten in thought. The tip of a tongue touches the space between his own lips, teasing, light, barely dipping inside. 

Painstakingly slow the contact recedes, humid breath fanning over his cheeks, and then Kihyun is back in his seat, licking his lips, burning holes into the Instagram account page.

It takes Changkyun a long, long moment until he finally registers what had happened, his brain buffering and barely catching up with the sensation he feels, the taste of coffee on his lips silencing any thoughts. 

Kihyun is tapping at the screen, pauses, and then deletes whatever he typed with a frustrated sigh.

Changkyun’s entire face feels like it’s on fire. 

“So… not that one, that much is certain…” he mumbles, raising his hands to his cheeks and willing them to cool down.

“Hm? What do you mean, Changkyun?” 

Kihyun sounds so  _ unaffected _ , like he didn’t just kiss Changkyun on an unintentional demand. 

The rapper licks his lips, intends to compose himself because he refuses to be a blushing mess in front of his own boyfriend, but all he tastes is said boyfriend. Suppressing a whine he burrows his head in his arms, flopping his upper body onto the table, and just mutters “It’s nothing, absolutely nothing, hyung.” 

(““yookihhh”?” 

“It was the only way!! I meant to go with yookih, but that was already taken, so I tried yookihh but that was  _ also  _ taken, so-”

“So you decided on three hs?” 

“Yeah.”

Kihyun’s pouting at him. Changkyun feels physically unable to tease him. 

“Monbebe will call you cute again and tease you about this.”

“I know. But it’s fine, I’m satisfied with this ID.”

Kihyun’s smiling at him. Changkyun is helpless to return it. 

“As long as you’re okay with it, Ki. That’s the only thing that matters.”

“Hm-hm. Besides, can’t ask thousands of people to kissme, now can I, right, Kyunnie?”

Changkyun wants to slap Kihyun’s cheeky grin off his face. Instead, he kisses it off.)

**Author's Note:**

> I tell you it is incredibly difficult for me to ignore my urge to write details and explanations on how things happen and where they happen, because I just wanted to write this short thing and had to force myself to Not care about details hhhhh 
> 
> Feel free to not succumb to creators' call of checking out their messy social accounts.  
> [tumblr](https://ki-chang.tumblr.com)  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/nkm284)


End file.
